Zweites Kapitel 3: Entscheidung und ein Streitgespräch
Vorheriger Teil: http://de.german-writer.wikia.com/wiki/Zweites_Kapitel_2:_Stress_und_Freundschaft Es war Sonntag Nachmittag, Der Tag, an dem Melinda ihrer besten Freundin alles gebeichtet hatte. Die beiden hatten sich nach einer kurzen Diskussion darauf geeinigt, dass es besser wäre, Melindas Eltern die ganze Sache so schnell wie nur irgend möglich zu erzählen, was für Ylenia bedeutete: Noch an demselben Tag. Melinda war erst dagegen, weil sie sich noch nicht ganz gesammelt hatte, aber Ylenia sagte etwas von Schocktherapie und davon, dass man das Eisen schmieden solle, solange es heiß ist, soll heißen: Melinda hatte soeben den Mut aufgebracht, es ihrer Freundin zu erzählen, dann müsste in diesem Moment noch genug in ihr stecken, um es auch noch Mama und Papa zu beichten. Melinda hatte ihre Eltern mit den Worten: „Ich muss euch was erzählen“ ins Wohnzimmer gerufen, wo sie sich auf das Sofa gesetzt hatten. Melinda hatte sich mit Ylenia auf den Sessel gezwängt. Ylenia hatte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. „Mama, Papa. Ich... muss euch was beichten. Okay?“ Ihre Stimme war schwach, nur ein Hauchen, sonst nichts, aber doch gut verständlich. Ihre Eltern schwiegen. Dieses bedrückte Verhalten kannten sie von ihrer Tochter nicht. Melinda warf einen kurzen, Mut bringenden Blick auf Ylenia, die freundlich zunickte, dann sprach sie es aus: „Ich bin schwanger.“ Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich die Reaktion ihrer Eltern vorgestellt hatte, sie hatte versucht, sich keine Gedanken zu machen, aber sie wurde in jedem Fall positiv überrascht. Hatte Melinda möglicherweise damit gerechnet, dass ihr Vater einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekam und ihre Mutter Weinkrämpfe, lief es anders ab. Sie waren natürlich beide ziemlich perplex, aber dann breitete ihre Mutter die Arme aus und flüsterte liebevoll: „Komm her, mein Schatz.“ Melinda zögerte kurz, sie war nicht sicher, ob ihre butterweichen Knie sie tragen würden, dann schob Ylenia sie sanft nach vorn, und sie fiel ihrer Mutter praktisch an die Brust. Diese schloss die Arme um ihre Tochter, und ihr Vater tat es ebenfalls. Ylenia, Zeugin dieses Augenblickes der Liebe, drehte leicht beschämt den Kopf weg, als Melinda zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag anfing, hemmungslos zu weinen. Es dauerte erneut eine Weile, bis sich Melinda beruhigt hatte, und mehr widerwillig, als wollte er die Antwort nicht wirklich wissen, oder als hätte er Angst, seiner Tochter eine weitere Weinattacke zu bescheren, fragte Melindas Vater sie: „Melinda, Schätzchen: Weißt du... wer der Vater ist?“ Melinda kuschelte sich auf den Schoß ihrer Mutter, als sei sie fünf Jahre alt, nicht Achtzehn, und hätte gerade einen Alptraum gehabt, dann nickte sie: „Es... es ist Christoph.“ Ihre Mutter zuckte heftig zusammen, und ihr Vater keuchte erschrocken auf: „Christoph? Wie... du hast doch gesagt, ihr habt... verhütet.“ Melinda nickte langsam: „Haben wir auch. Das ist es nicht. Ich... ich hab euch angelogen, was die Sache im Keller anging.“ Ylenia schaltete sich ein: „Das stimmt nicht ganz. Melinda hat Sie nicht angelogen, sie hat nur was verschwiegen. Und irgendwie kann ich das auch verstehen. Als sie es mir erzählt hat... Mann, ich war auch echt geschockt.“ Melindas Eltern sahen sie an: „Was ist es denn jetzt?“. Ylenia schlug die Augen nieder und fuhr sich mit dem Daumen und dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen, um zu zeigen, dass sie es nicht sagen würde. Gleichzeitig deutete sie auf Melinda. „Damals im Keller... da hat er mich... er hat mich vergewaltigt.“ Ihre Mutter seufzte und drückte Melinda an sich, ihr Vater sank in sich zusammen. Jeder im Raum schwieg. Was hätten sie auch sagen sollen? Nach einer Weile sah Melindas Vater Ylenia an und flüsterte: „Ylenia, es ist nett, das du hier bist, aber... kannst du uns bitte allein lassen?“ Ylenia warf einen kurzen, fragenden Blick auf Melinda, die ihr mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zunickte, dann stand sie auf und ging wortlos aus dem Haus. Melindas Mutter weinte, als sie ihre Tochter an sich drückte: „Warum hast du es uns nicht gesagt?“. Melinda schüttelte den Kopf und ließ die Schultern hängen: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich... ich... hab mich nur so... so geschämt, versteht ihr? Weil ich nichts dagegen machen... konnte...“. Sie schlug ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht, weil sie schon wieder anfing zu weinen. Ihre Mutter streichelte ihr über die Haare, ihr Vater legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Und irgendwann stand Melinda auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare und sagte, dass sie allein sein wolle. Ohne die Antwort ihrer Eltern abzuwarten, ging sie in ihr Zimmer, schloss die Tür und drehte die Musik ihrer Lieblingsband so laut auf, dass es beinahe Selbstkasteiung gleichkam. Nach einer Weile stellte sie die Musik wieder aus. Sie konnte ihre Eltern hören, immer noch im Wohnzimmer, wie sie sich unterhielten, vermutlich über sie. Ihre Mutter schien zu weinen, und es schnitt Melinda ins Herz. Und sie dachte an Chantal. Sie hatte sich umgebracht, nachdem sie von ihrem Freund misshandelt und vergewaltigt worden war, und weil niemand ihr zuhören wollte. Melinda hatte sie in ihrem Abschiedsbrief direkt angesprochen, und obwohl sie geschrieben hatte, dass sie es ihr nicht übelnahm, das sie schließlich ein eigenes Leben hatte, konnte Melinda einfach nicht aufhören, einen großen Teil der Schuld bei sich selbst zu sehen. Dann dachte sie an den Tag, als sie mit Ylenia in der Stadt war. Dachte daran, dass sie einen Moment lang versucht war, sich vor den nächsten Zug zu schmeißen. Mehr instinktiv als bewusst griff sie zum Handy, lauschte, ob ihre Eltern immer noch im Wohnzimmer waren, und rief bei der Frauenhilfe-Hotline an. Irgendwie hoffte sie, dass sich Elena meldete, obwohl sie wusste, dass es unwahrscheinlich wäre, aber sie hatte unglaubliches Glück. Es war tatsächlich Elena, die den Hörer abnahm und sich vorstellte. „Hi, Elena. Ich... ich bin es wieder.“ Sie musste einen Moment nach dem Namen suchen, den sie letztes Mal angegeben hatte: „Kate. Das schwangere Mädchen mit den gefärbten Haaren.“ Elena erinnerte sich und klang sogar ein wenig erfreut, wieder von ihr zu hören: „Kate, Hallo.“ Sie zögerte einen Moment: „Ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob ich sagen soll, dass ich mich freue, von dir zu hören, denn wenn du anrufst, hast du sicher immer noch Schwierigkeiten, oder?“ „Ja, na ja... kann man so sagen. Aber zuallererst will ich mich bei dir bedanken. Ich hab... habe es meiner Freundin erzählt, und sie hat mir dabei geholfen, es meinen Eltern zu erzählen, und sie haben alle echt klasse reagiert. Ohne deinen Zuspruch hätte ich es vermutlich nicht fertiggebracht. Zumindest noch nicht.“ „Oho, das höre ich gern, danke. Aber... was ist denn noch das Problem?“ „Nun... ich hätte noch so die eine oder andere grundsätzliche Frage zu ein paar Sachen. Zunächst mal: Wie macht man das mit einer... einer Abtreibung?“ Elena zögerte: „Also, zuerst einmal möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich selbst gegen Abtreibungen bin. Das ist jetzt nicht böse dir gegenüber gemeint, ich will dir nichts vorschreiben, aber ich möchte dich trotzdem bitten, es dir noch einmal zu überlegen.“ „Ja, nein, also... das war jetzt eigentlich ein spontaner Einfall. Ich wollte die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durchgehen, die ich habe, und am Ende entscheide ich mich für irgendeine davon.“ „Aha, okay. Also, es gibt mehrere verschiedene Methoden einer Abtreibung, allerdings habe ich, ehrlich gesagt, weder Ahnung von den Namen noch von den Details, aber... Gib mir bitte einen Moment.“ Melinda hörte Papier rascheln, dann war Elena wieder am Apparat: „Hast du was zu schreiben da?“ „Ich hab ein gutes Gedächtnis.“ „Okay, ich hab hier nämlich einen Zettel mit drei Internetseiten, auf denen man jede Menge über Abtreibung lesen kann. Bereit?“ Elena las Melinda die Namen der Seiten vor, und Melinda speicherte sie ganz vorne in ihrem Kopf. „Danke, Elena. Ich... hab allerdings noch ein paar Fragen.“ „Kein Problem, Kate. Ich hab Zeit.“. Melinda lächelte leicht. Es tat gut, mit Elena zu reden. „Na ja, wenn ich... wenn ich das Kind behalte, dann... Also, ich bin Achtzehn. Ich habe nicht mal meinen Führerschein und gehe noch ein Jahr zur Schule. Ich kann kein Kind großziehen. Kann ich das einfach zur Adoption freigeben oder so? Oder gibt es da nicht diese... diese Einrichtungen, bei denen man seine Kinder abgeben kann? Fast so ähnlich wie Waisenhäuser?“ „Moment, das ist jetzt etwas viel. Zunächst: Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das bewusst ist, aber diese Kinderklappen, von denen du da redest, bewegen sich meist nur ganz am Rande der Legalität. Ich bin froh, dass du gerade nur verschiedene Möglichkeiten mit mir durchgehst und noch keine Entscheidung getroffen hast. Allerdings, solltest du das Kind behalten, musst du es auch neun Monate mit dir herumschleppen. Wenn du noch ein Jahr zur Schule gehst, könnte das schwierig für dich werden. Ich habe selbst schon erlebt, dass Mädchen in deiner Situation oft Opfer von Mobbing wurden.“ „Ja, daran hab ich auch schon gedacht.“ Melinda seufzte leise: „Aber ich bin sowieso ein wenig ausgegrenzt, damit komme ich klar.“ „Gut, dann, solltest du das Baby behalten, empfehle ich dir auch, es zur Adoption freizugeben. Es gibt überall Annoncen, in der Zeitung, im Internet und so weiter. Jemanden zu finden, wäre dann vermutlich kein Problem. Wie das mit den Rechtlichen Fragen ist... Du bist Achtzehn, also volljährig. Das bedeutet, du kannst über dich und das, was gerade in dir heranwächst, selbst bestimmen. Die Kurzfassung wäre, soweit ich weiß: Du suchst dir passende Pflegeeltern, am besten, bevor das Kind da ist, und wenn du das Kind hast, wird es auf deren Namen eingetragen, mit Geburtsurkunde und so. Du kannst dann noch entscheiden, ob du als leibliche Mutter eingetragen werden willst oder nicht. Allerdings, auch wenn du das alles alleine machen dürftest, fände ich es besser, wenn du deine Eltern dazu holst. Du hast es jetzt ja selbst erlebt. Sie würden dir beistehen und dir helfen, wo immer sie können.“ Melinda nickte, und als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Elena sie ja nicht sehen konnte, sagte sie: „Danke. Das hörst du wahrscheinlich oft, aber es tut verdammt gut, mit dir zu reden.“ Elena kicherte kurz: „Ehrlich gesagt, höre ich das hier viel zu selten. Danke.“ Dann wurde sie wieder etwas ernster: „Hast du sonst noch etwas auf dem Herzen?“ Melinda dachte wieder an den Moment am Bahnhof: „Ich... vielleicht, nur vielleicht, bin ich selbstmordgefährdet.“ „Oha. Das... ist eine ernste Sache, das weißt du, oder?“ „ja, ich weiß. Eine Freundin von mir hat sich umgebracht, weil sie von ihrem Freund vergewaltigt und misshandelt wurde. Und ich meine... Na ja, ich stand letztens am Bahnhof und hatte plötzlich diesen Gedanken: Wenn ich jetzt einfach auf die Gleise springe, ist alles vorbei. Ich hab keinen Stress mehr mit Schwangerschaft, Traumata und der Angst vor peinlichen Erklärungen und so. Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, wollte ich vermutlich gar nicht sterben, ich wollte immer nur, dass ich mein altes, stinknormales Leben wieder haben kann. Du weißt schon, wenn deine größte Sorge ist, ob du von zu viel Schokolade Verstopfungen bekommst. Aber... meine Freundin – die, die sich umgebracht hat – hatte vermutlich auch den Gedanken, dass es einfacher wäre, einfach allem ein Ende zu setzen. Zack und man hat keinen Ärger mehr. Das klingt für mich einfach so verlockend einfach.“ „Kann ich verstehen. Wer nimmt schon die Treppe, wenn man einen Aufzug in der Nähe hat. Hm, der Vergleich passt nicht ganz, aber ich glaube, er trifft das, was du sagen willst. Aber sie es mal von der Seite: Wenn du dich umbringst, ist es für immer. Du kannst es nicht rückgängig machen. Und du musst auch an deine Familie und an deine Freunde denken. Sie lieben dich, das hast du selbst gesagt, und wenn du dich umbringen würdest, würde es sie unglaublich hart treffen. Verstehst du?“ Melinda dachte an den Brief von Chantal und an die Schuldgefühle, die sie dadurch bekommen hatte: „Ja, ich verstehe, was du meinst. Selbstmord ist scheiße.“ Elena lachte: „Ja, so in etwa meinte ich das.“ Melinda lächelte leicht: „Danke. Du hilfst mir wirklich. Und dabei kennst du mich noch nicht mal. Vielen Dank.“ „Ich nehme an, du willst dich verabschieden?“ „Ja, stimmt. Ich bin nur nicht so gut darin, weißt du? Okay, dann: Tschüss.“ „Wiederhören.“ Melinda legte auf. Dann stand sie auf und wollte ins Bad gehen, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen, aber als sie die Tür öffnete, standen ihre Eltern davor. Ihre Mutter sah ebenfalls verheult aus: „Schatz, mit wem hast du da telefoniert?“ Melinda überlegte, ob sie sagen sollte, sie hätte mit Ylenia gesprochen, aber sie hatte ihre Eltern schon genug angelogen: „Ich... ich hab so eine Nummer für Frauen in Schwierigkeiten und so. Ich weiß auch nicht... ich hab mich ein wenig darüber unterhalten, wie ich mich verhalten soll.“ „Du hast denen erzählt, dass du... schwanger bist?“ Ihr Vater sprach das Wort mit einigem Widerwillen aus, wie Melinda auffiel: „Ja, hab ich. Ich hab vor ein paar Tagen schon mal da angerufen, direkt nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass ich schwanger bin. Habe die Frau gefragt, wie ich damit umgehen soll.“ Sie zögerte kurz: „Eigentlich war sie es, die mir den Mut zugesprochen hat, es Ylenia und euch zu erzählen.“ Ihr Vater fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und ihre Mutter strich ihr über den Arm: „Und... warum hast du jetzt noch mal angerufen? Entschuldige, aber ich... ich bin einfach noch zu gestresst.“ „Macht nichts. Ich hab mich ein wenig erkundigt über Schwangerschaftsabbrüche oder wie ich Pflegeeltern finde, wenn ich die ganze Sache doch durchziehe.“ „Was...? Willst du das Kind behalten? Von diesem Psychopathen?“ Melinda hasste es, wenn ihr Vater so einen abfälligen Ton anschlug: „Ich weiß es noch nicht, okay? Ich muss noch darüber nachdenken. Und jetzt... Ich glaube, ich gehe duschen und danach ins Bett.“ „Ins Bett? Aber es ist doch noch nicht mal Acht...“ Melinda fuhr auf: „Ich weiß! Ich weiß, wie spät es ist, und ich weiß auch, dass ich vermutlich erst in drei oder vier Stunden einschlafen kann, klar!? Trotzdem gehe ich jetzt unter die Dusche und danach gehe ich ins Bett!“ Sie schob sich an ihren Eltern vorbei und ging ins Bad. Die Tür schloss sie hinter sich ab, weil sie fürchtete, ihre Eltern könnten ihr nacheilen, aber sie taten es nicht. Und Melinda war dankbar dafür. Als sie aus der Dusche trat, war sie überrascht, dass sie kaum etwas sehen konnte. Der ganze Raum war nebelverhangen. Melinda raffte ihre Klamotten zusammen und ging in ihr Zimmer. Aus dem Erdgeschoss hörte sie den Fernseher, also musste sie nicht fürchten, ihren Eltern über den Weg zu laufen. Sie pfefferte ihre Sachen in eine Ecke in ihrem Zimmer und zog ihr Nachthemd an, als sie auf die Uhr sah. Halb Neun? Ich habe über dreißig Minuten unter der Dusche gestanden? Wow. Sie legte sich auf das Bett, blieb allerdings nur ein paar Minuten liegen. Stattdessen lief sie langsam nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, zu ihren Eltern. Sie trat ein, und das erste, was ihr auffiel, war, dass der Fernseher zwar lief, jedoch von niemandem wirklich beachtet wurde. Sie setzte sich zu ihrer Mutter auf den Sessel, sah auch ihren Vater auf dem Sofa an, als sie sagte: „Mama, Papa, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich vorhin so herumgeschrien habe. Das wollte ich nicht, und hab keine Ahnung, warum ich es gemacht habe, aber es tut mir echt leid. Ich glaube, eine Nacht Schlaf beruhigt mich wieder.“ Ihre Mutter nickte lächelnd und drückte sie an sich. Danach ging sie zu ihrem Vater, den sie ebenfalls umarmte. Schlussendlich wünschte sie beiden eine gute Nacht und ging, deutlich befreiter, in ihr Zimmer zurück. Nach zehn Minuten war sie eingeschlafen. Wie jeden Morgen erwachte Melinda durch die warme Sommerluft, die von draußen in ihr Zimmer kroch, aber im Gegensatz zu den letzten Wochen war ihr an diesem Morgen nicht schlecht. Sie vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass sie sich alles von der Seele gesprochen hatte. Die Geheimniskrämerei und der Stress hatten ihr scheinbar noch zusätzlich auf den Magen geschlagen. Sie stand auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare, und dabei traf sie plötzlich einen Entschluss, den sie ihren Eltern später beim Frühstück mitteilte. „Ich denke, ich werde das Kind behalten.“ Ihre Eltern sahen sie perplex an, und schnell fügte sie hinzu: „Also... nicht richtig behalten, natürlich. Ich meine, ich werde es... wie heißt das, austragen? Danach gebe ich es weg. Ich kann mich ja schon mal nach Pflegeeltern umsehen.“ Ihre Mutter sah sie besorgt an: „Bist du dir ganz sicher? Ich kann dir aus Erfahrung sagen, das Schwangerschaft und Geburt kein Zuckerschlecken sind.“ „Ich weiß. Oder besser gesagt: Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Ich hab die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht und mich entschieden. Ich ziehe das durch.“ Dasselbe sagte sie ein paar Tage später auch Ylenia, als sie sie besuchte. „Bist du irre? Ist dir klar, was das bedeutet?“ „Ich werde demnächst aussehen wie ein Wal, und du wirst alleine auf Partys gehen müssen.“ „Weißt du, nur weil du gerade unter starkem emotionalen Stress stehst, gebe ich dir keinen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf!“ „Du bist zu gütig. Weshalb solltest du mir denn einen Schlag versetzen?“ „Du bist jetzt bald im zweiten Monat, und die Ferien sind auch bald zu Ende. Du wirst nicht nur einfach aussehen wie ein Wal, du wirst allen in der Schule zeigen müssen, dass du schwanger bist.“ Melinda verdrehte sie Augen: „Denkst du, ich wüsste das nicht? Ich habe über all das nachgedacht.“ „Und warum willst du das dann durchziehen? Nur, weil du diesen Embryo, der noch dazu von einem geisteskranken Massenmörder stammt, nicht im Keim ersticken willst?“ „Wenn du so willst: Ja. Und du wirst auch nichts an meiner Meinung ändern.“ „Aha. Und was ist, wenn ich dir sage, dass psychische Störungen vererbbar sind?“ Melinda sah sie verwirrt an: „Was hast du gesagt?“ Ylenia zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und ging zu ihrem Computer: „Ich zeige dir mal etwas. Ein Moment.“ Sie tippte etwas ein und klickte mal hierhin, mal dahin, dann ließ sie Melinda auf ihrem Platz sitzen und meinte: „Hier. Lies dir das mal durch.“ Es war ein Artikel über die Vererbung von Geisteskrankheiten, also das, wovon Ylenia bereits gesprochen hatte. Melinda las sich alles durch, dann drehte sie den Stuhl zu Ylenia, die sich aufs Bett gesetzt hatte: „Das ist zwar interessant, aber spielt für mich keine Rolle. Hier steht, dass die Geisteskrankheiten, die durch eine Fehlfunktion des Gehirns hervorgerufen werden, auch vererbbar sind. Christoph hatte dieses... Problem, seit seine Eltern bei einem Unfall umgekommen sind. Also eine Art traumatisches Erlebnis. Das wird nicht vererbt.“ „Melinda, manchmal ist es echt mies, wenn du Recht hast.“ „Hä? Was soll das denn bedeuten? Du klingst ja so, als würdest du überhaupt nicht wollen, dass ich das Kind behalte.“ In ihrer Stimme schwang unterdrückte Wut mit: „Das ist meine Entscheidung, nicht deine.“ Ylenia zuckte ein wenig zurück: „Hör zu, so meinte ich das doch gar nicht. Aber Du musst doch verstehen, dass ich dir helfen will. Stell dir mal vor, was die Leute in der Schule über dich sagen werden. Die werden dich alle verspotten.“ „Ach. Und du hast Angst, auch in den Fokus zu geraten, weil du mit mir abhängst. Ist es das?“ Ylenia schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf: „Was ist nur los mit dir? Ich will dir nur helfen, und du behandelst mich, als würde ich dir bei nächster Gelegenheit ein Messer in den Rücken rammen.“ Sie sah Melinda an: „Ich verstehe das einfach nicht.“ Melinda sah zu Boden, schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf: „Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen.“, sagte sie mit trockener Stimme, und ohne auf Ylenias Protest zu achten, ging sie aus dem Zimmer und dann aus dem Haus heraus, ohne sich von Ylenia oder ihren Eltern, die in der Küche saßen, zu verabschieden. Sie sah sich nicht um, obwohl Ylenia ihr noch nachrief, dass sie bitte zurückkommen sollte. Fortsetzung: http://de.german-writer.wikia.com/wiki/Zweites_Kapitel_4:_Die_Adoptiveltern